Automatic milk-frothing apparatuses, which can be arranged at fully automatic coffee machines, for example, are known from technology, wherein the milk froth for coffee beverages, such as cappuccino, for example, is produced automatically by means of such a known milk-frothing apparatus and is output at one end of a milk froth outputting channel. In such milk-frothing apparatuses, the venturi effect is used for the suction process and further transportation as well as for the necessary swirling of the milk, wherein hot steam, generally steam from water, is introduced in an area of the known milk-frothing apparatus, so that this steam flows past a milk-inlet channel and thereby generates a low pressure, wherein milk is in each case sucked in from a storage container through the milk-inlet channel due to the low pressure.
This milk, which is sucked in by means of the steam, flows through a hollow space in the interior of such a known milk-frothing apparatus and is swirled at that location. In the case of such known milk-frothing apparatuses, it is additionally known to provide for an air-inlet channel, through which air in addition to the milk is also sucked in when the steam from water flows by, the air being swirled together with the milk in the hollow space. The milk or the milk-steam mixture, respectively, if necessary enriched with air to form a milk-steam-air mixture, reaches from the hollow space into a so-called emulsion chamber, in which the frothing process is concluded and the swirled mixture is slowed down. An output channel for the produced mixture connects to the emulsion chamber, the output channel leading out of the milk-frothing apparatus and generally leading into a milk froth output apparatus of the fully automatic coffee machine.